Aneue
by FraulineTraumer
Summary: Ane-ue, set at Marineford right after Ace dies. Amaya, Luffy's childhood friend steps in to save her best friends.She saves Ace, but what's going on with Luffy? Warning: there will be cursing and innuendous comments/actions P.S. ane-ue means older sister
1. Chapter 1

Ane-ue

First Fic, yay! ^^

Background: During the fight at Marineford, after Ace is killed but before Luffy passes out.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, because if I did Ace wouldn't have died, the only thing I own is my OC

_Thoughts_

OC POV

I stared at his face from my prison, tears streaming down his face, his body bloody and bruised. He was crying. I was mad. Somebody made MY Luffy cry, and they were about to get it, and get it good.

Luffy's POV

Ace was dead, I-I was supposed to save him, but he's………… "ACE!!!!!" I screamed as I felt a gentle heat covering my body, then I remembered. I still had my trump card; I slipped my precious straw hat off and took a blue crystal that was hidden under the ribbon. "I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath and chucked the crystal into the midst of the fighting, then a column of blue light erupted from the center of the brawl and I gave in to my tiredness.

OC POV

My prison shattered and I was free. I was pulled out of my tiny crystal prison , suspended in mid-air. I was disgusted by my surroundings, death, blood, hate, and stupid people. I searched for my Luffy from my high perch and found what I was looking for. MY Luffy unconscious next to Ace who was dead, I leaped down from my spot and ran over to my friend. Luffy……he was hurt so badly………I looked up catching Sengoku's attention and glared at him with eyes that would freeze hell over. Someone….was going to pay dearly for this.

Sengoku's POV

After Fire Fist Ace had been taken down Strawhat was yelling ridiculously loud for his brother, useless. I was about to give orders to eliminate the remaining pirates when a beam of blue light erupted not too far from where Strawhat was. But I wasn't prepared for what was about to descend from that light. A...WOMAN?????? In the middle of a war and someone summons a woman, what the hell were they thinking? Suddenly I felt an invisible string pulling my gaze, I followed it, the woman was glaring at me from over where Strawhat and Fire Fist Ace had fallen. I could swear that an aura that was screaming murder was surrounding her, she was getting up, her head was tilted down so that her brown bangs left a shadow hiding her eyes. Then she snapped her head up, her golden-green eyes stabbing at my soul. "SENGOKU! You are going to get and get it good! I will make sure of that!" She had to be joking right? What could a woman, no, a teenage girl do to me? I wasn't sure but, those striking eyes assured me that whatever she had in store for me wouldn't be good. "MEN! GET THE GIRL, NOW!"

OC POV

Sengoku yelled orders to his men, I ignored them. I briefly touched the crystal that hung around my neck, one that was identical to the one I had been held in for eight years. I touched the crystal and it, and my eyes turned sea foam green. I stood next to Luffy and Ace until a column of green light formed around us and we levitated up to the center. My hands started glowing green, and a string of the green energy surrounding my hands wrapped itself around Luffy and Ace and started working its magic. As their wounds began closing I smiled and set Luffy down, now focusing all of my attention on healing Ace. I saw take a sharp breath, and then his breathing evened to a normal pace. I succeeded, Ace was alive. I smiled triumphantly, the green circle vanished and we landed on the ground. I turned to see Sengoku's astonished expression and smirked at his obvious distress. _Luffy, Ace, I'l get you out of here. I promise._

_Me:whew this is my first ever story critisim welcome but please go easy on me_

_Me:please reveiw I'll only submit another chapter if I get at least 1 reveiw_

_Me:See ya next time ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 The Great Escape

The Great Escape

Me: A big thank you to ivyslade and whiterosetenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters except Amaya, Amaya was all my idea ^^

Warning: there is bad language in this chappie so those of you with innocent ears runaway

OC POV

I looked at my best friends lying on the ground. I know that reviving Ace was a HUGE accomplishment, but because I had to revive and heal him I hadn't been able to treat most of Luffy's wounds. Aw well, I could finish healing him AFTER I got him out of here. I pick up Ace and Luffy and looked around me at all of the pirates fighting, and at those who had died. Whitebeard…..his death would be a huge loss for the pirates, with him gone their strength was reduced by at least a third. I searched the tattered battle ground finally finding what I wanted, Marco. I was grateful to him, he had been protecting Luffy for me while I was still unable to do it myself, but at the same time I was nervous. I mean, I was about to meet a guy who could turn into a freaking flaming chicken, I mean phoenix. Marco was already facing me he had been staring at me ever since I started healing Ace. I tightened my grip around Ace, closed my eyes, and took in a long, deep breath. But when I opened my eyes I never expected to see his fist colliding with my face.

Marco's POV

That damn witch! Wasn't it bad enough that Ace was dead?! Why'd she have to go and mess him up some more? I saw her bend to pick up Ace and his little brother. Her golden-green eyes were frantically scan the battlefield before they finally rested on me. I saw her nervously shifting Ace in her arms, her were conveying a message of kindness but the rest of her was shaking like hell. I waited for her to move but, she closed her eyes. The perfect opening, I rushed forward and socked her in the face. She fell back pulling Ace and Luffy up to her chest to shield them from the impact. I was stunned. Why would she want to protect them? Who were they to her? Then without warning the marines started ignoring the pirates and were rushing in to capture the girl. I had to protect her, she had Ace, and I couldn't just let them take her. I morphed into my phoenix form to get there faster but I was too late.

OC POV

A marine was rushing at me from my right and Marco, who just freaking punched me in the face, was swooping in his phoenix mode. I watched as the marine raised his sword, still charging at me, Marco wasn't going to make it. I had to protect them though; Luffy and Ace were still unconscious. I saw a dagger at my feet and picked it up; by then the marine was only a few feet away. I quickly leaped to my feet just as he was bringing his sword down I thrusted my shoulder into the blade. The sword pierced all the way through my shoulder and I shoved my dagger into his throat. I was falling backwards and then, Marco caught me. "Hey girl, what's your name?" "Amaya…"I blacked out.

Marco's POV

"Amaya…" She fainted in my arms. I started panicking, she was losing too much blood too quickly. I risked a glance at Ace and Luffy, Luffy was in terrible shape, multiple wounds were covering his body. Ace on the other hand was, was…….alive. He was alive and breathing, and all of his wounds were gone. Amaya……she did this? How could such a small girl…… gah. I don't have time for this, I have to get them all outta here fast. I frantically searched for a boat I could uh…..borrow, I saw no marine boats around but, I saw a boat approaching with a simple dragon figurehead. I knew it was a pirate ship but I had no time to figure out who's it was. I morphed into my phoenix form grabbed Ace, Luffy, and Amaya, and flew over to the boat and started yelling. "Whoever runs this damn boat better turn it around now!" Suddenly I heard the sound of wooden sandals slowly making their way across the deck.

Me:Mwaaaahaaaahhaaaa Cliffhanger

Luffy: That's mean Nymphy-chi

Me: N-Nymphy *anime tick mark*

Luffy:*backs away from the killing aura* w-well anyways

Ace&Luffy: pls rate and review

Me: Gah Ace where the hell did you come from!

Ace:Bye


	3. Chapter 3 Shut Up

Shut Up

Me: sorry for taking so long, I've been pretty busy with school

Luffy: Nymphy-chi, you have got to come up with better excuses

Me:*tick mark*it's not an excuse! *pulls out a piece of meat* now eat this and shut up!

Me: Just letting you know this chapter is gonna be a flashback telling you readers how Amaya (that's supposed to be me!) got imprisoned in the crystal.

Luffy:*with mouth full* Afff oo da discwamer

Ace: got it, Nymphy-chibi doesn't own One Piece or any of the characters

Me: Great! Enjoy the read, show, chapter…thingy. Wait, now its chibi! ACE!

Amaya's POV

_Dream/Flashback_

_Eleven years ago, Amaya age seven_

_Flames…..everything was being engulfed in flames. My house, my dead parents, and soon, the flames would reach me and the corpse of my older brother. I didn't care, I didn't want to run away, to continue living……seemed like…such a waste. I slumped to the ground and embraced my dead brother, waiting for the flames to take me. I laid there for seemingly an eternity, the flames slowly growing closer, barely licking the soles of my feet. I was laying there waiting to die, until a brilliant light gave me hope. "Amaya-chi! Please, please get up! Amaya-chi!" Luffy….he was crying, and he bent down trying to pry me off my brother. I wouldn't let go, I couldn't, he was my only brother, and he …..was dead. "Amaya-chi, please, lets go home." That was when I snapped, home, I didn't need the house burning to the ground behind me, I had Luffy. My friend, as long as I had him I was home. I got up and pulled him to his feet, he took my hand in his as he led me back to Fuschia village._

_A year and a half later_

_Damn that Shanks, damn him! Leaving a cursed fruit on the counter __**right next**__ to Luffy, __**Luffy**__! I mean, its Luffy, the same Luffy that stabbed himself below his eye just to prove he was a man, the Luffy that eats __**everything**__ in sight! How could __**anyone**__ make the mistake of leaving a freakin' cursed fruit anywhere in his range of eyesight. It had already been two months since Shanks had left and I was still pissed at him for the rubber thing, but ever since the fight with Luffy we haven't spoken. I leaned back staring at the passing clouds, until I saw Luffy dangling off the side of a cliff._

Me: yeah I'm gonna leave it there for now, I know I'm evil

Luffy: you really should fix that Nymphy-chi its not nice.

Me: but I don't wanna be nice

Luffy: ok then…….i wanna be mean to ^^

Me: no

Luffy:*pouts* fine, all you readers out there make sure to review

Me&Luffy: Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4 It's Gonna Be Alright

Ane-Ue

Chapter 4 It's Gonna be Alright

ME: Hi peoples sorry this chap took so long I uhh…

Luffy: have no excuse!

Me: No I uhh yeah I got nothing.

Luffy: thought so, so when do I get my meat?

Me: *sigh* Here *tosses Luffy meat*

Ace: Enjoy the Chapie!

Luffy: oh and before I forget this is written in Amaya-chi's POV!

_I stood abruptly staring at the sight of Luffy hanging onto the side of a cliff by one arm. I quickly snapped out of my trance and ran over to where Luffy was. As he was letting go of the edge I grabbed his hand and dug my heels into the soft dirt, trying to keep us both from plummeting into the water below._

"_BAKA, how the hell did you get down there!"_

_He didn't reply, he kept his head tilted down so that his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes trying to keep me from seeing the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. _

"_Amaya-chi…..just let me fall…."_

_I was utterly shocked to hear words like that coming out of Luffy's mouth I mean this is __**Luffy **__we're talking about, you know the happy upbeat kid with that uplifting attitude and smile._

"_What did you say? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you properly. Now could you repeat that?"_

"_I said to just let me fa-"_

"_Bullshit."_

"_Wha-"_

"_Absolute bull shit! What do you always keep telling me? Never give up. So what the hell? This isn't like you at all. What's gotten into you Luffy?"_

_He didn't say anything, but his body started shaking with sobs._

"_B-but aren't I a monster? A freak?"_

"_What?"_

"_All those other kids said that I was a monster who shouldn't be alive.."_

_I pulled Luffy up immediately and tilted my head down so that my bangs cast a shadow over my eyes._

"_Who the hell said that?"_

"_Huh?'_

"_Who the hell said that you shouldn't be alive dumbass! I won't ask again, who said it?"_

"_I-It doesn't matter."_

_For the first time I looked Luffy over and saw that his body was covered in cuts and bruises especially his face._

"_Luffy….this is serious, someone was actually trying to kill you."_

_He gave no reply and kept his face hidden ._

"…_."_

"_Fine, I'll let Ace handle this one, buuut-"_

_I sat down behind Luffy and gave him a big hug._

"_Next time they so much as bump into you they're dead."_

_Luffy let out a sniffle and started sobbing in my arms._

"_Whoa, it's alright Luffy, its gonna be alright."_

_(Time skip-right before Luffy leaves on his adventure)_

_"Oi! Luffy!"_

"_Oh hey Amaya-chi! What are you doing up so early this morning?"_

"_Don't play dumb Luffy."_

"_Uhhhh…..hehehe"_

"_Look I know you were just about to leave and I wanted to give you a present."_

"_Oooohh let me see let me see!"_

"_Alright alright, just calm down already."_

_I dug in the back pocket of my shorts and brought out a blue crystal on a string that you could wear around your neck. I placed it in his open hands, closed them over it, and took a few steps back knowing that it would be the last time I saw daylight for a long time. At the same time a blue pillar of light surrounded me and the crystal in Luffy's hands began to shine brilliantly. The pillar got smaller and smaller until my world turned dark._

Me: Soooo how was it? *big hopefull puppy eyes*

Luffy: It was awesome Nymphy-chi! ^^

Me: Why thank yo- Nymphy-chi again *sigh* I'm never going to win am I?

Lufyy&Ace: Nope

Ace: You should be used to it by now Nymphy-chibi

Me: YOU that's it NYMPH SMASH *throwing random and heavy objects*

Ace&Luffy: make sure to review *both dodging flying furniture*


	5. Chapter 5 Explanations and Introductions

ANEUE

Explanations and Introductions

Me: sorry for the wait lately I've been having some trouble with finding material to put into my stories so if you have any ideas please let me know vie private message or review which ever is easiest

Luffy: wow that was strangely longer and more serious then most of your posts

Me: yes *flames of passion burn behind me* since I've turned fifteen about a month ago I have matured a great deal.

Luffy: uhhhh MEAT!

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer already *tosses Luffy a piece of meat*

Luffy: *huge adorable anime eyes* I loooove you Nymphy-chi!

Luffy: the awesome Nymphy-chi sadly doesn't own one piece or any of its characters

Me&Luffy: enjoy the chapter!

Marco's POV

I was sitting inside of Red Hair's ship with a blanket draped over my back as I silently watched over a sleeping Ace, Luffy, and Amaya. I had been able to explain to Red Haired Shanks the circumstances under which we were forced to rake refuge on his ship. (In other words I showed him Luffy and Ace's unconscious bodies) Just looking at them laying there unconscious made them look so small and frail, especially that Amaya girl. Most of it was the fact that she was a GIRL, therefore small to begin with, but the other part was because she had gotten dragged into something that she had nothing to do with. I mean Sengoku himself saw what she was capable of, so I could be sure that was as sure as hell going to come after her, or at least place a very high bounty on her head. I had been sitting there for a few hours and Ace started to stir, and then he sat straight up and started panicking.

"Wh-Wh-Where? Luffy! Luffy, where'd he go!"

"Ace calm down and just look beside you."

Ace did just like I told him and instantly calmed down, that was until he saw Amaya in the bed on the other side of him.

"AAAAHHHH What the hell is a girl doing here?"

"Shut up you idiot, you're going to wake them up."

"Wait is that…Amaya?"

"Ye- wait you know her!"

"Yep"

"Well how?"

"….."

"Wh-What is it?"

"You like her don't you?"

A blush immediately crept up my face stopping at the tips of my ears.

"D-Do not! Now tell me how you know her."

"Fine, she used to spar with us back on Goa Island.*"

"Was she any good?"

"….No"

I sweat dropped, this was going to be difficult.

"Well that's going to make things considerably harder because Sengoku's probably going to put a **huge** bounty on her head."

"Don't worry Marco we'll figure something out."

Soon Amaya woke up and stared up at us with bleary, tired eyes.

"Ace-niisan₁ aaaannd …..the flaming chicken?"

Ch-Chicken? Who the hell did she think I was?

"I-I'm a phoenix, but who are you exactly?"

"I told you before I went to sleep, I'm Amaya."

"No, I mean almost everyone has a cool title or something along those lines."

"Ohh, ok then I'm….Amaya, the girl from inside the crystal. It sounds cool right?"

"Uhhhh sure."

"Ok then from now on I'm the mysterious girl from inside of the crystal!"

After finishing her statement Amaya did a cute little fist pump into the air with a big smile on her face. Wait did I just say cute, gah! What's wrong with me!

Me: this should be a perfect stopping point for now

Luffy: Why Nymphy-chi?

Me: Becaaauuse, now its time for me to add a dash of romance into the story

Luffy: great it sounds exciting

Me: it will be, now you * points at the person reading* I want YOU to review and tell who I should pair with Amaya I will do any MALE character with her except Ussop or Chopper

Ussop: Why?

Me: Because you're a wimp.

Chopper: Why not me?

Me: for me it would be to hard to take EITHER of you serious in a relationship

Ussop: And yet you can still consider Luffy serious

Me: Yep

Chopper: why?

Me: because he has moments when he's serious in the anime and that's when I think he can be the most sexy sometimes

Ussop: *sweatdrop*

Me&Luffy: make sure to vote for your favorite pairing for Amaya

Ace: Byyyyyyyeeeee


	6. Author's Note

Author's Notes

Hey readers its me Healing Nymph I just wanted to clear up a few things before I write a real another chapter first I think the kingdom Luffy was born in was called Goa please correct me if I'm wrong and in the story I'm going to address Ace as Ace-niisan which means either brother or older brother. And also I have a hard time getting inspired and reading everyone's reviews helps a lot so please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Meep

Aneue

Everything I was missing

**Me: Hiiiiiiiiiii peoples nice to see you guys again**

**Luffy: So what's your excuse this time?**

**Me: Ok this time I just wanted to give people time to review son I could get everyone's opinion on the couple thing buuut since only TWO people reviewed-Thank you to darkness 34 and Hellyeah 13-04-the pairing will be Luffy x Amaya**

**Luffy: Yes!**

**Marco:*a stream of tears running down his faces* why couldn't it have been me?**

**Me: because apparently no one likes you**

**Me: Luffy! Disclaimer**

**Luffy: alright Nymphy-chi doesn't own one piece or any of its characters**

**Me&Marco: Enjoy the chapter! **

**Me: Hey get out of my comments Marco!**

Amaya's POV

I was sitting alone in the infirmary, Ace and Marco had gone above deck to spar something about the winner bringing down everyone's meals for the next week. Men and their desire to kick each other's asses, while it is hilarious I'll still never get it. *sigh* I looked over at Luffy and for the first time in about hmmmmm maybe one or two years. I smiled he seemed to have gotten so big while I wasn't looking and not just in height, he also had gained a lot of muscle. I sat there for about three minutes just ogling over his six-pack that was visible through the bandages that covered most of his body when he started to stir. (like a mixed drink)

"Meep!"(all who want to criticize must meep to themselves )

Luffy opened his bleary eyes and blinked at me.

"Amaya-chi? Amaya! Amaya is that really you?"

"Well it's sure not the Easter bunny Lulu."

He jumped out of bed caught me in a bear hug and had us twirling around the room till our eyes were swirlies. I was still dizzy so I fell into his chest and we both landed on the floor with me on top of him and let me say this ladies, this boy has muscles and very fine chest hair. And of course with my 'great' luck that was also the moment when Ace and Marco decided to walk in. Oh joy.

"Marcoooo, you know I beat you ass fair and square so give me my foo-Uhh are we interrupting something?"

Luffy and I turned a beautiful shade of red up to our ears and I quickly scrambled off of him and backed into a corner, while he and the others just kept staring at me. Marco also had a light shade of pink dancing across his face and he decided to break the embarrassing silence.

"Wow Amaya I never thought you that kind of girl."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They've got it all wrong. This was all a biiig misunderstanding. Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? I decided I would try and fix this situation.

"Shut up flaming chicken."

Well that sure wasn't the impression I was intending to make.

"I'm not a chicken dammit."

"Why were you even blushing? You never blush weirdo."

"Well when I left this room HE was asleep and YOU were innocently sitting by his bedside. This scene however, not so innocent now are we?"

"Shut up chicken turd."

Me: Yes I think this is some of my most brilliant work yet

Luffy: wow I liked it enough to actually read past the first sentence

Me: Shut up, and just a useless fact you don't need to know

Luffy: what what?

Me: Amaya means night rain in Japanese

Luffy: cool how'd you figure that out?

Me: I looked up Japanese girl names on a baby name website

Luffy:…..wow you really have nothing to do with your life do you?

Me: Oh shut up already!

Luffy: remember to review


	8. Chapter 8 As things should be

As things should be

Luffy: ….

Me: you're still upset that I changed my name aren't oyu?

Luffy:*pout*

"Flaaaaamiiiiingggg chiiickkeeeeen~"

"You little bitch! You're definitely not allowed to call me that since I've beaten you 68 times in a row!"

Amaya turned her head and flashed Marco a mischievous smirk before jumping over a pirate that was busy scrubbing the deck.

"Well A. that sounds like abuse and B. what are you going to do to me once I reach 69, it's a magical number you know."

"You sick woman!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! I made Marco bluuuush~ I made Marco-OW!"

Marco came to a stop a few feet away from where Amaya was sitting on the deck rubbing her now sore and swelling head.

"Wow this must be the third time you've ran into me today kiddo, watch where you're going next time 'kay?."

"Sorry sir I'll try and be more careful next time-excuse me gotta go!"

Amaya gave Shanks a quick bow before taking off in the opposite direction from a flaming chicken.

"PHEONIX!"

Oops did I say chicken out loud, I meant phoenix all along. Anyways. Story. Continue.

"Get back here so I can leave a blue scorch-mark on your face!"

"YAah!"

Amaya yelled before she stopped and sharply turned on her heels to find that Marco was right behind her and then swiftly kick him in the nutsack. Once he fell to the floor groaning in pain and curling in on himself she slid down onto the deck next to him.

"Hey"

"What do you want you demon spawn?"

"Why did you hit me?"

"In training?"

"No, back at Marineford. I and probably some of the readers are confused."

"Readers?"

"Oh *cough* fourth wall *cough*nothing. But seriously why did you hit me so fucking hard?"

"Well look at it from my perspective, some girl I DON'T KNOW shows up, steals my best friend's dead body, and casts some strange glowy voodoo stuff on his dead ass."

"And?"

"I thought you were going to steal his dead ass and do unmentionably bad things to it."

"YOU SICKO! I told you last chap-I mean yesterday that I wasn't that type of girl!"

"No you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"I must have just been screaming that in my head then."

"Ok, I'm going to leave now."

"Thanks for the training Mr. Chicken!"

She waved goodbye to Marco as he pulled himself off the deck mumbling about not being a stupid chicken and decided to go to bed. It was daylight savings time there so it was dark even though it was only 5:30.

"Ok time to stalk-I mean find Luffy."

She walked around the boat, not really looking but wanting an excuse for wandering without a real purpose. So when she finally found him asleep while leaning back against the bow of the ship she was glad for the company. A soft smile lit her face and she shook he head at the shirtless boy. I mean really, he could catch a cold like that! So as quietly and carefully as she could, Amaya sat down behind him partially holding him in her lap with one hand gently running through his hair. She slowly began to sway him in her arms and her hazel-green eye shimmered with a love that one can see in a mother holding her babe. She put her lips next to his ear and began to softly croon an old lullaby. All else around the pair was quite and peaceful and dear Amaya couldn't help but feel as if for the moment all was as it should be in the world.


	9. Chapter 9 Her Reality

Reality

Have you ever had one of those times where you were blissfully asleep and content to be away from the harsh realities of the world? Yeah those are really fun, at least until the world decides to wake you up.

"Mmmmm~ chicken legs~ Onew condition…"

BAM!

"OW DAMNIT LUFFY THAT WAS MY CHIN!"

"Sorry 'maya didn't think your face would be so close to mine"

She opened her eyes only to blink them owlishly at the face only centimeters from her own. Ever since that day he left the island she had resigned herself to a life by his side whether it was as his lover, friend, protector, or supporter. She promised herself that even if it hurt she would stand by his side and be wish for his happiness even if she wasn't the one he would love. Even so she knew any clues she gave him would have to be blunt, Luffy wasn't really the subtle flirting type; so she simply leaned forward kissing first his forehead, chin, then left cheek, his nose, the right cheek, and finally one on his lips. Slowly pulling her face back she realized that she felt like an idiot for doing it even though she was glad she had done it. At least until the taunting started.

"Wow, I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist."

Amaya turned her head to see Marco standing with a growing crowd of male crew members. A look of confusion crossed her face before she looked herself over to find that her skirt had hiked up allowing others to see her pink plaid underwear. She felt a familiar panic spread through her as the painful memories replayed themselves in her mind.

"P-P-Per-Pervert *sniff*"

Marco looked at the girl stunned and feeling somewhat guilty as her eyes filled with tears and her body started to tremble. Luffy who had been glaring at the large crowd that had gathered he refocused his attention to Amaya who was now openly sobbing. Amaya, seemingly in a trance moved one hand to a large scar that circled her entire neck and she began to trace it.

"Hurts" she said hoarsely

_She threw herself forward, straining against the leather collar that had a chain on it connecting her to the ground._

"Don't look" she put her arms up in front of her, one covering her chest, the other over her underwear as her body curled in on itself.

_She lay naked on the ground in a fetal position with her hands fastened around her knees._

"D-Don't touch me" through her blurred vision she could see a figure moving toward her. She shrunk back.

_The bruises stood out vividly against her now pale skin and the angry red welts on her back were beginning to ooze with infection. The adults would sneer and make snide comments. The children threw rocks._

"I-I don't want it"

_However_

"Please"

_All she could feel_

"STOP!"

_Was the dried blood sticking to the insides of her thighs._

She suddenly let out an anguished cry which summoned the presence of the rest of the crew and its captain, all of which looked on at the feeble woman who laid on her side shaking and sobbing.

"Shhhh, shhhhh it's alright 'maya he can't get you."

"L-L-L-Lu"

Luffy had finally reappeared. He walked over to her prone form and draped a blanket from the cabin he used. He gently picked her off the floor and rubbed circles below the base of her neck while chanting to her a mantra of shhhing and 'he's not here' and 'its alright now' while he carried her back to his cabin with the captain, his brother, and Marco following closely behind. She fell asleep not long after he tucked her into his bed and took her hand in his. Ace stood near her bedside as well knowing exactly what she had been remembering and petting her hair as she slept. Marco was the first to speak.

"What just happened here?"

Luffy turned his head to glare at Marco, his eyes narrowing and turning colder than Marco had ever thought him capable of.

"What you saw was her breaking again. She'll be fine in a few weeks, but until then she'll need to avoid crowds."

Thoroughly confused Shanks finally decided to speak.

"What was she remembering?"

"What?"

"Luffy it was obvious she was stuck in a memory, her eyes were glazed over, and she was oblivious to everything around her."

The two brothers cast their eyes at the sleeping woman as if waiting for an answer and then Ace simply sighed.

"She had a really bad experience when she was fifteen."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"At this point yes."

"I'm going to say this very bluntly ok?"

"Alright"

"She was raped."

"And?"

"And the bastard put a leather dog collar on her and attached a chain that was tethered to a spike in the ground. He just left her there naked in the middle of the gray terminal! She was stuck there for five days without food or water!"

Marco was standing away from the others staring sorrowfully at the limp form on the bed with only one thought.

'I'm sorry'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: thought of all your smiling faces and felt the need to not be a lazy ass and update, thanks for the continued support

"Amaya?

"Huuuummmff~"

"If you don't come out today I'll have to drag you by your armpits."

"HHHMMMMMM"

"You need to eat something."

"Noooooooo!"

"Yes you-"

"I'm on my period and everyone on this ship is a guy!"

"So?"

"My underwear is stained and I'm bleeding out of my VAGINA Luffy I'm not coming out."

"If I slip food under the door will you eat it?"

"No."

Whyyyyy?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You said that last week."

"And I'm saying it again now so go away."

"No!"

Anyone who was on the same level of the ship would hear the ripping of a door off its hinges and a shrill girly screech.

"OH MY GOD LUFFY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FEMALES AND PRIVACY?"

"That they feel like they never have any?"

"No baka! Girls don't like being disturbed during their period. Also we don't like it when men BARGE INTO OUR ROOMS WHNE WE'RE NAKED!"

"Oops" Luffy turned and propped the door back up against the frame to allow meager privacy before turning back to the girl covered only in bed sheets. He sighed seeing her pouting face and sat on the bed beside her. Her expression flashed uncomfortably for a moment before she tried to subtly put distance between them. He noticed and grabbed her arm before she could move any further.

"You don't have to be afraid of me ya know."  
He frowned when her face blanched and she began to break out in a cold sweat.

"I know…..I know that but…I-I'm still….I'm still afraid. I know that-that you wont hurt me but-but I still-I'm still, scared. I'm s-sorry." She cast her gaze down and to the side to avoid his searing eyes.

A few moments of silence past before the bed creaked under Luffy's shifting weight. Her eyes widened as she fidgeted trying to find an escape route. Before she could find one however, she was enveloped in a warm embrace. Instantly her eyes glazed over and she began to hyperventilate before she started to thrash wildly in the young pirate's hold.

"IYAAH!"

"I got you Ame-chan, he's dead remember?"

Suddenly the girl fell silent, trembling in his grasp and her breath coming in quick gasps.

"S-sorry, I-I know mood swings are a bi-itch m-m-muuaaaha"

At the end her voiced failed her and she broke out into small sobs.

"I-I know *gasp* that I need to tr-trust others more b-b-but I-"

"It's fine."

Her lips parted in a silent gasp, her mind was still processing how much her friend had grown over the years so hearing how adult he sounded in that moment. It nearly brought more tears from her eyes.

"You don't need to trust everyone you meet 'Maya, just me Ace and Marco. I won't ask for anything else ok, just trust us."

"Hai"

She thought to herself in that moment is this how a parent feels, this warm fluttery pride building in my chest it makes everything in this world seem so gentle and light, the desire to smile until my face hurt was overwhelming most days now this is what I want to feel for the rest of my life.

"Got it. Luffy!"

"Yeah?"

"Starting next week I want to begin sparring with you and Ace again, maybe even that chicken guy."

"Why?"

"Cause by then my period will be over."

"No I mean why do you call Marco a chicken?"

"His reaction is funny."

"True."


	11. Chapter 11

Training Day 1

The authoress will not even waste your precious time on excuses instead… She'll give you the chapter you readers so deserve Oh and I posted a poll in my profile check it out if you care about the romantic status of this story

Amaya POV

I fell back onto the wooden deck of Shanks' ship exhausted, and I turned my head to see Luffy Marking down his fiftieth win right beside Marco's and Ace's column. _Damn, couldn't even win one match, even with that chicken bastard. Well I guess that's good then._ I thought smiling softly to myself. _If those two were still weak enough to need my protection, then we'd all be dead by now._ I was proud, insanely proud of Ace and Luffy they had grown so strong in my 'absence'.

"Hey Amaya?"

"Yeah?"

"How come back when I was younger you were strong but now you suck?"

"Well that's because-Hey! I do not suck! Take it back you little shit!"

"Hahahaha, Amaya-chi's a weakling now!"

Thonk

"Owww, why do you and Gi-chan's punches always hurt?"

A serene smile spread across my face as I lowered my arm.

"It's because we love you Luffy, well at least I do."

"So? Why does that mean your punches can hurt me?"

"It's because those who love you reach out with their hearts begging to be able to have you feel them. Because Luffy, sometimes you have to hit people before they listen to you, it's the only way to get through to them."

I said sliding onto Luffy's lap. I put my hands each on a cheek and pressed my forehead against his so that our lips were only inches apart.

"I hate fighting you know Luffy."

"Yeah you always have."

"But when I hit others to have to understand, that I only hit to protect, not to fight. I could care less about what happens to me, but you, you're all I have left, never forget it."

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'm not thirty!"

"But really, why are you weak now?"

"It's not that I'm weak now, but that I was never strong to begin with."

"Huh?"

"All it ever was was adrenaline. I was never strong Luffy; I just acted in the moment."

"Like motherly instinct and stuff?"

I beamed a gentle smile and set my hand atop his head and began combing my hands through his hair.

"I suppose Luffy."

A sudden idea came to mind, I looked around and spotted Ace not too far off chatting with some guy Rockstar or something, his name isn't important anyways.

"Hey Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get us some water and a bit of food please?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" I called after him as he ran off.

I pushed myself up and strode over to where Ace was. Seeing that he was still talking to someone else I put on a disarming smile and turned toward the unimportant man.

"Excuse me may I speak with Ace in private please?"

"Of course."

I kept beaming at him until the man escaped my immediate field of vision. A deep frown was now on my visage.

"Ace we have something we need to discuss."

The bright smile that had been adorning his face nearly the entire time he had been on the ship fell.

"What is it? Something concerning you?"

"Yes, you."

"What? Why me?"

A dark shadow fell across my face as my face set into a scowl.

"What do you think?"

He flinched but said nothing.

"What gives you the fucking right you ass!"

"Hunh?"

"You left him!"

"I saved him!"

"You nearly destroyed him!"

…..

"You were the only support he ever had! He was fighting for you! Dying for you! And you threw it away! In that one moment I could feel it, everyone could feel how much he wanted to have died in your place!"

He set his face stoically and replied with slightly wavering conviction.

"He's my brother I had to save him."

"You could have done it so many other ways Ace! What you did back there nearly destroyed him, and if I EVER catch you trying something like that I'll save your ass again and then I'll kill you again you fucker!"

To say that Ace seemed shocked would be an understatement at this point, now he seemed to be near tears.

"Don't you dare cry bastard! Don't you DARE! I want you to go NOW and apologize to Luffy for worrying him so much."

With mushy tear filled eyes all Ace managed was a nod before he ran off to find his brother. Satisfied with my work a confident smile returned to my face and I went off to find Marco, time to find out why the fuck he hit me in the face when we first met, stupid chicken bastard.

In the mess hall

"ACHOOO!"

"Oh, bless you Anchor."

"My nose still itches."

"Ooooh somebody's talkin bout cha."

"No way! That old myth can't be true!"

With Amaya/Marco

"So why did you hit me when we met?"

"I thought you were vandalizing Ace's dead body or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah."

"Chicken fucker that hurt like a bitch!"

"Oops sorry dude."

I smirked deviantly(like deviantart heehee) as a cruel idea popped into my awareness.

"Hay you've made sure to try and get in contact with your crew right?"

I saw a look of panic cross his face.

"Oh you haven't have you, how worried they all must be, I wonder if any of them even survived?"

" NOOOO POPS!"

I burst out laughing when I saw him take off in search of a communicator snail. Heeheehee I love messing with chicken guy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Night Time Pleasures (Not what you think perverts)

Song reference Seal Lullaby Eric Whitacre soprano 2  
Amaya POV

"Oooh oooooh oooh oooooooh oooh oooooh ooooh"(I don't know how to write that part correctly bite me bitches)

"Oh hush thee, my baby"

Luffy had been having bad nightmares recently.

"The night is behind us"

So he would come to me for a lullaby like when we were kids.

"And black, waters sparkled green"

It was nice to know that he still needed me, that there was still something I could do for him.

"The moon o'er the combers"

So I sat with his head in my lab crooning softly as I threaded my fingers through his hair, it was my favorite part of being his big sister if only by oath.

"Looks down-ward to find us."

Before that night we had been lucky, no one had ever seen us he would have been mortified.

"At rest in the hollows that rustle between."

I should have guessed though, that HE would be the one to recognize those familiar cries that echoed through the sleeping ship.

"Where billow meets billow, there soft be thy pillow"

I smiled hearing the red haired man's deep voice joining my own, if the circumstances had been different perhaps I would have pursed the man who was my childhood crush.

"Weary flipperling, curl at thy ease."

But things weren't different, our ages were too separated, along with our purposes. That didn't keep me from pulling away when we intertwined our hands and he sat behind me and leaned up against me making me remember the many cold nights with unfamiliar hands and large bodies.

"The storm, shall not wake thee"

A rivulet of tears traveled down my face as familiar memories bombarded me like waves against a rock.

"Nor shark over take thee."

Greedy eyes in the dark, gleaming, circling,

"Asleep in the arms of the slow swinging sea."

I had stopped singing, lulled by a voice I was forcing myself to trust, because Luffy trusted him. That was enough for me.

"Oooh oooooooh oooh oooooh ooh"( I don't remember this part either screw it!)

Before I could drift off he stood making me snap out of my lethargic state.

"Take care of him."

I nodded and my vision vanished with the light from the closing door.


End file.
